fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kyôka
|kanji=キョウカ |alias=Bogini Planety Niewolników (隷星天 Reiseiten) |race=Demon (Etherious) |gender=Kobieta |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Niebieskie |hair=Zielone |blood type= |affiliation= |mark location=Lewa Talia |occupation=Lider Oddziału Kyôka |team=Brama Dziewięciu Demonów |partner= |base of operations=Sześcian |status=Martwa |relatives= |curse=Klątwa Odczuć Klątwa Wzmocnienia Klątwa Absorpcji |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 354 |anime debut=Odcinek 233 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= |romaji = Kyouka|previousaffiliation = }} Kyôka (キョウカ Kyouka) — jest członkinią Mrocznej Gildii należącej do sojuszu Balam, Tartarus oraz częścią drużyny tamtej gildii znanej jako Brama Dziewięciu Demonów. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Pełny wygląd Kyôka ma bardzo osobliwy wygląd, przede wszystkim ze względu na jej pół-ludzkie pół-zwierzęce ciało. Wydaje się być średniego wzrostu i wagi, lecz posiada krągłe kobiece kształty i figurę klepsydry. Kobieta nosi obcisły, przylegający do ciała strój, który odkrywa jej uda i częściowo odsłania pośladki. Kyôka posiada długą kurtkę w paski, która zakrywa jej nieludzkie podobne do szponów ptaka, ręce. Kurtka Kyôki kończy się sztywnym kołnierzem, który zakrywa całą jej szyję. Z pod jej nakrycia zwisają dwa kawałki jasnego materiału. Niżej, pod jej kobiecymi udami, Kyôka zamiast normalnych ludzkich nóg ma ptasie szpony. Głowę Kyôki zdobi skomplikowany hełm, który zakrywa prawie całą jej twarz, pozostawiając widoczne tylko oczy i usta. Po bokach jej hełmu znajdują się para długich uszu. Włosy Kyouki znajdują się z tyłu hełmu, są owinięte długim kawałkiem materiału. Hełm wykończony jest czymś w rodzaju klejnotu, który znajduje się nad czołem Kyouki. Osobowość thumb|200px|Kyôka torturuje Erzę w lochach|leftKyôka jest demonem zdeterminowanym i pewnym siebie. Zadała sobie wiele trudu, by jej cele i jej Gildii zostały spełnione. Podobnie jak większość Mrocznych Magów ma tendencje do zachowań sadystycznych. Kyôka torturuje Erzę z uśmiechem na twarzy, wypytując ją o Jellal'a. Najpierw działa, potem myśli. Przykładem może być to, że bez przemyślenia wbiła nóż w ciało byłego przewodniczącego Rady Magicznej Crawford Seam'a, zabijając go. Później zdała sobie sprawę, że mógł on najpierw odpalić Twarz. Kyôka jest wierna swojemu Panu i stwórcy, którym jest Zeref. Zrobi wszystko, by móc znowu być u jego boku. Dla Zerefa potrafi nawet poświęcić właśnie życie i łączy się z Twarzą, by przyśpieszyć jej detonację. Tym samym skazując się na śmierć. Kiedy Erza wyśmiewa jej ideę, ona każe jej milczeć. Demonica ma również pełne zaufanie do swoich umiejętności klątwy. Jest pewna, że pokona Erzę. Fabuła Saga Wioska Słońca Z rozkazu Mistrza Gildii, Tartarus, Kyôka szuka ludzi, których mogłaby wzmocnić i włączyć w szeregi jej gildi, w tym celu wyrusza do siedziby Succubus Eye. Niestety, żaden z członków tejże gildii nie był w stanie wytrzymać jej "Magii Wzmocnienia", w wyniku czego stali się czarnymi kawałkami papieru w kształcie sylwetki człowieka. Widząc, że Minerva Orlando wróciła do siedziby gildii, Kyouka staje z nią twarzą w twarz i wyjaśnia co miało miejsce w kwaterze Succubus Eye. Później na głos zastanawia się, czy Minerva może wytrzymać jej "Magię Wzmocnienia" i mimo głośnych protestów i krzyków Orland, używa na niej swojej magii. Saga Tartarus Po powrocie do Tartarus z siedziby Succubus Eye, Kyôka wita Silvera, który, ku jej zdziwieniu pojawił się w gildii w swojej ludzkiej postaci. Demoniczna kobieta pyta go później czy Jackal i Tempesta są w gildii, gdy mężczyzna odpowiada, że są na misjach, Kyôka stwierdza, że to znak, iż ich "operacja" się rozpoczęła. Następnie w towarzystwie Silvera i pozostałej piątki członków Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów, Kyouka zaczyna iść przed siebie, mówiąc, że nadszedł czas by ludzie poznali potęgę podziemia i terror jaki może wywołać Tartarus. Członkowie Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów zaczynają kłócić się ze sobą, gdy Ezel, niezadowolony z tego, że Jackal i Tempesta mordują członków Rady Magii, żąda od Kyôki by pozwoliła mu iść zabijać ludzi. Kyouka mówi mu, żeby się tak nie śpieszył gdyż ma już swoje zadanie. Później demoniczna kobieta stwierdza, że piekło dopiero się zaczyna i wszystko to dla dobra ich mistrza, Zerefa. W siedzibie Tartarus, Kyouka wita regenerującego się Tempestę, który powrócił do kwatery ranny po walce z Laxusem Dreyar. Gdy jej towarzysz przeprasza za kłopoty jakie sprawił, demoniczna kobieta mówi, że ma się tym nie przejmować. Kiedy nazywa go imieniu, mężczyzna pyta ją czy jego imię rzeczywiście brzmi "Tempesta", po czym wyjaśnia, że za każdym razem gdy dostaje nowe ciało zapomina jak się nazywa. Później, kobieta informuje Tempestę, że jego regeneracja będzie trwała dłużej niż zwykle, gdyż jedna z kapsuł wykorzystywana jest do stworzenia ich nowego towarzysza-demona: Minervy Orlando. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wchodzi Franmalth, który zaczyna żartować, mówiąc, że ma nadzieję iż Minerva nie okaże się taką porażką jak Doriate. Niewzruszona zachowaniem towarzysza Kyôka kontynuuje rozmowę z Tempestą. Gdy kobieta wspomina o Fairy Tail, ciało Minervy wpada w konwulsje, a na jej twarzy pojawia się grymas wściekłości. Widząc reakcję Orlando, Kyôka mówi Franmalth'owi, że Fairy Tail zniszczyło dwie trzecie Sojuszu Balam (Oración Seis i Grimoire Heart). Śmiejąc się głośno, demoniczna kobieta zastanawia się na głos, czy gildia Fairy Tail zamierza walczyć przeciwko nim. Po tym jak Crawford Seam ujawnia się jako zdrajca i informator Tartarus, Kyouka kontaktuje się z nim przez Lacrimę Komunikacyjną. Gdy starzec mówi, że zdobył dla niej dwa nowe ciała, kobieta chwali go i nakazuje mu wracać do gildii. Po przyniesieniu do siedziby Tartarus Erzy i Mirajane, Kyouka wchodzi do celi, w której rozebrano do naga i przykuto łańcuchami Erzę Scarlet. Gdy członkini Fairy Tail odzyskuje przytomność, kobieta wita ją w swojej kryjówce i wyjaśnia, że to były przewodniczący Rady zdradził i porwał ją i Mirajane. Kiedy Erza pyta ją co zrobiła z Strauss, członkini Tartarus informuje ją, że rozpoczęła proces przemiany jej ciała w jej podwładną. Usłyszawszy to, Scarlet krzyczy na nią by to zatrzymała, Kyouka ignoruje ją jednak, po czym łapie Erzę za twarz i żąda od niej by powiedziała jej gdzie obecnie przebywa Jellal. Kobieta mówi Erzie, że dobrze wie iż ona i Jellal są ze sobą blisko, po czym uderza i rozcina jej ciało i skórę, sprawiając, że Scarlet zaczyna płakać z bólu. Kyouka wyjaśnia jej, że jej Klątwa wpływa na ludzkie odczucia, informuje członkinię Fairy Tail, że sprawiła by odczuwała ból najdotkliwiej jak to możliwe. Gdy Erza ponownie mówi iż nie wie gdzie jest Jellal, Kyouka z niecierpliwością chwyta ją za włosy i wyjaśnia, że żeby zdobyć kontrolę nad Twarzą trzech połączonych z nią byłych członków Rady musi zginąć. Kobieta mówi, że dwoje z nich już nie żyje i do zabicia pozostał im tylko Jellal. Widząc przerażone spojrzenie Erzy, Kyouka zaczyna zastanawiać się czy nie powiedziała Scarlet zbyt wiele. Po krótkiej chwili członkini Tartarus proponuje Erzie umowę: jeżeli Scarlet powie, gdzie znajduje się Jellal, Mirajane zostanie uwolniona, jeśli nie, obydwie członkinie Fairy Tail zginą. Jej plan zaszantażowania dziewczyny nie powodzi się jednak (Erza wciąż mówi, że nie wie gdzie jest Jellal). Widząc, że jej szantaże i tortury nie przynoszą pożądanych efektów, Kyouka stwierdza, że będzie "bawić się" z Erzą dopóki nie dostanie tego czego chce. Podczas torturowania Scarlet, Kyouka nagle słyszy Natsu, który z furią w oczach wpada do ich siedziby, niszcząc przy tym wnętrze budynku. Przed wyjściem by sprawdzić co się wydarzyło, Kyouka prosi Yakdorigę żeby pilnował Erzy, lecz każe mu jej nie dotykać gdyż sama chce czerpać przyjemność z torturowania jej. Po obezwładnieniu Natsu, Kyouka rozmawia z Saylą sam na sam w pokoju, kobieta pyta ją czy już odkryła kim są trzej byli członkowie Rady, którzy są połączeni z Twarzą. Kyouka ujawnia, że dzięki Super Archiwum Byłego Przewodniczącego odkryli ich tożsamości i do zabicia pozostał im już tylko Jellal. Gdy Kyouka wspomina o tym, że Twarz będzie dla nich bardzo przydatna, Sayla pyta ją, czy szybko znajdzie Jellala, na co kobieta odpowiada, że Erza niedługo wyjawi im gdzie on się znajduje. Demoniczna kobieta zauważa, że Sayla ze swoją mocą z łatwością mogłaby uzyskać od niej te informacje, lecz to nie byłoby tak zabawne jak tortury i nie chciała również by Fairy Tail wciąż ingerowało w ich plany. Pod koniec ich rozmowy, Kyouka mówi Sayli, że się nią "zajmie" gdyż minęło już wiele czasu od kiedy ostatnio to robiła. Później, Kyouka wraca do celi Erzy i rozkazuje Yakdoridze, by poraził dziewczynę prądem. Pchwili kobieta każe demonowi przestać. Podchodzi do wycieńczonej torturami Scarlet i ponownie pyta ją, gdzie jest Jellal. Erza ignoruje jednak jej pytanie i prosi ją by uwolniła Mirajane. Rozczarowana tym Kyouka, jeszcze raz rozkazuje Yakdoridze porazić Scarlet prądem, w tym samym czasie podwajając jej czułość na ból. Po jakimś czasie Kyouka udaje się do miejsca, w którym znajduje się Franmalth i Crawford Seam. Usłyszawszy, że Seam przetransferował klucz do uwolnienia Twarzy z Jellala na siebie, kobieta wydłuża jeden ze swoich pazurów i przebija nim klatkę piersiową starca. Kiedy kobieta pyta, czy teraz, gdy zabiła ostatnią osobę połączoną z Twarzą, jej pieczęć została złamana, Sześcian zaczyna gwałtownie się trząść. Z powodu reakcji sejsmicznej Sześcianu, Kyouka i Franmalth podczas swojej rozmowy o Twarzy, tracą równowagę. Gdy Kyouka każe Franmalthowi aktywować bombę, demon odpowiada, że teraz uruchomienie jej zdalnie jest niemożliwe i, że trzeba aktywować ją ręcznie. Akceptując te niedogodności, Kyouka żąda od Franmaltha by ktoś został wysłany na miejsce i aktywował bombę. thumb|left|200px|Kyouka schwytana przez Natsu i Lisannę Później, gdy Sześcian przylatuje do Magnolii i zatrzymuje się nad siedzibą Fairy Tail, Kyouka ogląda jak Lacrima Sayli niszczy budynek gildii, tworząc wielką eksplozję. Kobieta chwali Saylę za jej dobrze wykonane zadanie i mówi, że świat jakiego pragnął Zeref jest bliski powstania. Nagle, Franmalth zauważa na komputerze bardzo duże odczyty magiczne, a Sayla włącza Lacrima-wizję by zobaczyć czym są owe niepokojące odczyty. Zszokowane demony na ekranie widzą trzy exceedy z Fairy Tail, niosące ze sobą karty. Kyouka zauważa, że karty w rzeczywistości są magami Fairy Tail, którzy bez szwanku wyszli z eksplozji ich gildii. Kobieta szybko nakazuje włączenie pola grawitacyjnego w dolnej części Sześcianu i wysyła tam żołnierzy Tartarus, którzy mają uniemożliwić magom Fairy Tail dotarcie do ich siedziby. Podczas gdy magowie zaczynają walkę z żołnierzami, Kyouka udaje się do lochu Erzy, aby użyć jej jako zakładniczki. Jednak po przybyciu do lochu, zauważa, że zamiast Scarlet w celi jest dziura w ścianie. Kiedy wchodzi do środka by się temu lepiej przyjrzeć, zostaje schwytana przez Natsu i Lisannę. W ciężkim szoku, że magom udało się uciec z ich celi, Kyouka pyta gdzie jest Erza. Gdy kończy swoje pytanie, z dziury w ścianie wychodzi wściekła Erza z nieprzytomnym Yakdorigą przewieszonym przez ramiona.thumb|200px|Kyôka kopnięta przez ErzęKyouka zostaje szybko zakuta w kajdany przez trójkę magów, którzy zaczynają wypytywać ją o to, gdzie znajdują się Mirajane i Elfman. Kobieta odpowiada, że nie zna nikogo o imieniu Elfman i, że Mirajane jest w laboratorium na trzecim piętrze, zaznaczając iż może być już za późno, by ją uratować. Kiedy Natsu i Lisanna wychodzą z pomieszczenia, Erza pyta demona, czym były drgania, które niedawno wstrząsnęły Sześcianem. Kyôka informuje ją, że pieczęć Twarzy została złamana. Zapytana, czy Jellal Fernandes nie żyje, mówi, że znaleźli inny sposób na zniszczenie pieczęci, a Jellal przeżył. Później, odpowiadając na kolejne pytanie Scarlet, ujawnia, że celem Tartarus jest zniszczenie magii, by móc być przy Zerefie. Po powiedzeniu tego, kobieta zrywa swoje łańcuchy i kpi z Erzy, mówiąc, że to głupie z jej strony zakuwać ją w kajdany wiążące magię, wiedząc, że nie podziałają one na jej Klątwę. Kyôka próbuje zaatakować Scarlet, lecz ta robi unik i kopie ją w twarz, pytając, czy ślepo wierzy w Zerefa. Kobieta odpowiada, że demony narodziły się z książek Zerefa i ich wiara w niego jest naturalna, po czym zaczyna atakować Erzę. Scarlet unika wszystkich ataków i podmienia swoją zbroję. Uderza Kyôkę swoją wielką włócznią i przebija się wraz z nią przez cały Sześcian. Po tym jak razem z Erzą wypada na zewnątrz Sześcianu, Kyôka wydłuża swoje pazury, chwyta ją i atakuje. Kiedy obydwie zaczynają angażować się w walkę, Kyôka z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy mówi, że Erza zaczęła jej się podobać. Obie prowadzą ze sobą zaciętą walkę. Gdy Twarz została zniszczona przez Wendy i Charlę, zdziwiona tym faktem Kyouka uciekła, zostawiajc Erzę Minervie. Klątwy i Umiejętności Klątwa Odczuć: Jako członek Tartarus, Kyouka używa Klątwy, mocy potężniejszej od Magii. Klątwa ta pozwala jej na manipulację intensywnością odczuć danej osoby. Umiejętności jej Klątwy zostały zaprezentowane wtedy, kiedy Kyouka sprawiła, że intensywność bólu jaki zadawała Erzie Scarlet podniesiona była do takiego stopnia, że dziewczyna płakała z bólu i krzyczała w agonii za każdym razem, gdy Kyouka ją raniła. thumb|right|Kyôka przyjmuje swoją formę Etherious Forma Etherious'a: Podobnie jak inne demony, Kyouka jest w stanie przekształcić się w prawdziwą, bardziej potężną formę demona Etherious'a. Klątwa Wzmocnienia '(強化 ''Kyōka): Jeszcze nienazwana Klątwa Kyouki, według niej samej sprawia, że ludzie stają się silniejsi. Jednakże, ci, którzy nie są dość silni by wytrzymać "wzmocnienie" zamieniają się w małe czarne kawałki papieru. '''Klątwa Absorpcji: Magia Organicznego Związku: Wydłużające się Pazury: Kyouka posiada bardzo długie, ostre pazury, które może wydłużyć i wykorzystać w różnoraki sposób, np. do przebicia ciała przeciwnika, lub użycia ich jako bicz. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie jest zakochana w Sayli ze wzajemnością. * Mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. * Jej imię (Kyōka) oznacza Wzmocnienie, tak samo jak jej klątwa. Nawigacja Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Tartarus Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Demony